Yellow Shirt, Nerdy Suit
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Tag to 'It's a terrible life' Dean and Sam make good use of his office. Warning: wincest


**Yellow Shirt, Nerdy Suit**

Dean heard the sound of the angel's wings; he didn't need to turn around to know the bastard was gone. He ran his hands over his face, feeling the exhaustion creep in. He leant against the desk, the desk he had spent a week at, being normal, working, in a suit? He looked down at his clothes with disgust, who the hell had even thought to make these? He wanted to leave, to go back to his motel and put his clothes on and eat a greasy burger. He heaved himself away from the desk; feeling like his body weighed a tone. As he turned around he saw Sam in the doorway, looking stunned.

Dean quickly filled Sam in, telling him that angle's had done this and there was nothing left to say. Though during the short conversation Sam had ventured into the room and was now sitting on the desk. Dean licked his lips, sure the shirt Sam wore was horrible, the colour didn't suit him at all but it hugged his toned chest just right. Showing off his godlike body. Dean watched as Sam looked down, his face showing the signs of concentration.

Without permission Dean's thoughts wondered to all the things he could do with Sam, right here, _right now_. He tried to force them away but he wanted so badly to strip Sam of that horrid yellow shirt. He wanted to have his way with Sam right now. But they didn't do that any more, over the years they shared stolen kisses or heavy make out session or the occasional fuck but that had stopped a while ago. About seven months before Dean went to hell. Did he ever mention that he and Sam were weird and slightly crazy and shared a sick love interest, well he just did.

It had been years, well it had only been at least a couple of months since they last had sex, but since Dean spent forty years in hell… well need he say more? And now Sam looked so good just sitting there and Dean just wanted to forget the world and all its troubles and make love to him. Sam looked up, like he knew what Dean was thinking.

"We should get outta here."

Nope, he didn't know what Dean was thinking. "Yeah, I'm starved."

Sam laughed, "You were eating salad."

"Yuck!"

"And you're wearing a really nerdy suit."

Dean looked down, oh yeah; Sam was right "your shirt is hideous."

Sam looked down at the yellow shirt and grimaced "Oh yeah."

"Take it off."

Sam's eyes shot to Dean's "what?"

"Take it off."

"Why?"

"Its ugly, take it off."

"You really want me out of this shirt, don't you?"

"Its not your colour" he stepped towards Sam, his hands came to rest on his little brothers hips "it shows off your muscles though."

Sam shifted under Dean's touch; he felt the sinful fire burn between them.

Dean's fingers caught the hem of the shirt, making him shiver and he wasn't even touching him. He slowly lifted the yellow material up, exposing the perfect taut stomach beneath it. Dean lifted it higher, Sam's whole body had goosebumps, whether it was from the cold room or just Dean he didn't know. Yellow was shed from Sam's body, his tan skin and well-built chest exposed to the world, _exposed to Dean_.

Without further delay Dean kissed Sam, hot and passionate. Dean's tongue ventured into Sam's mouth, tasting and savouring him. His tongue brushed over Sam's, the feeling so familiar but always so great. As his tongue worked wonders in Sam's mouth he let his hands roam over Sam's taut chest, feeling every muscle and every scare. Dean melted into the kiss, into the passion; he had needed this for so long. He had _needed_ Sam for so long.

Twisting around without breaking the kiss, Sam swept his arm out, clearing half the desk with one swing. Dean growled deep in his throat and splayed a hand on Sam's chest, pushing him down. Sam fumbled with the buttons on Dean's shirt; growing frustrated he just ripped it, knowing Dean would never, ever wear it again. Dean tore the ruined shirt and jacket off, all without breaking the kiss.

The sinful desire took hold of them both, tearing them away from reality, from what was right and wrong. They didn't stop to think, to consider what they were doing was a sin, they had long ago forgotten. All article of clothing was removed and flung somewhere, not to be seen again until this sin was complete.

Sam gazed up at Dean's muscled body, reigning his lust for his brother. He lifted his head up from the desk, catching Dean's lips in a tender kiss, showing him with the simple gesture that was ready and wanted, _needed_ this.

"De…" he whispered, bucking his hips up into his brothers.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean breathed, nipping playfully at his neck.

"I… unh, God I missed you…" Sam gasped, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck and drag him closer, catching him in a fiery kiss. Dean smiled into the kiss and rolled his hips into Sam's, as if to say 'I missed you too.'

"Wait! We need lube," Sam wheezed.

"Check the top drawer" Dean said and was rewarded with a confused look "hand cream."

"Wow Dean, you really were a health nut."

"Fuck you" Dean grumbled halfheartedly, snatching the bottle.

"Thought that's what we were doing in the first place" Sam said with a cocky grin, reaching down to squeeze Dean's member playfully. Dean moaned at Sam's touch, it had been too damn long since they did this.

Dean slicked his fingers with the hand cream. Sam's whole body shivered as Dean's fingers found their destination, he closed his eyes, head hitting the desk as Dean teased his hole.

"Damnit Dean!" Sam grunted, "don't be a tease."

"Thought you liked it when I was" Dean smirked, slowly, _ever so slowly_, pushing his fingers inside Sam.

Sam flinched; it'd been too long, too God damn long since he'd done this. "God you're tight, little brother" Dean gasped, kissing him slowly as he stretched him, getting him ready for his already rock-hard member.

"You're going to enjoy it" Sam whispered with a grin.

Dean's reply was to brush his fingers over a bundle of nerves that had Sam bucking into Dean's touch and crying out in younger Winchester whimpered pitifully as Dean withdrew his fingers, leaving him painfully empty. Dean kissed him passionately as he coated his member with the hand cream.

Dean kissed him passionately, then pulled away, his eyes full-blown with lust. "Turn around," he said. Sam looked at him strangely. "You want me to bend you over this desk, doncha Sammy? Want me to fuck you till the only word you can remember is my name…" he growled seductively, sucking a mark onto the graceful column of his brother's neck. Sam made a sound like a strangled moan and pushed Dean off of him.

Dean smiled with triumph as Sam bent himself over he table, ready and waiting for Dean. He let his hot breath mingle with the sweat on Sam's neck before kissing a trail down his spine, nibbling at the soft smooth skin. Sam gripped the table as Dean's mouth went lower and lower, finally coming to a halt on his entrance.

"Just… just go in," Sam cried as Dean's tongue worked wonders.

Dean abounded his endeavour and straightened back up, now eager to be inside his brother. Dean positioned himself and pushed in, the tight heat that surrounded him almost too much. It really had been too long. He felt Sam clench around him, relaxing, as he grew used to the feeling. Dean was about to pull out when a knock on the door broke him out of his reverie. He froze, his breath caught in the back of his throat. From behind the door he heard another knock, a sigh,and retreating footsteps. Both brothers let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close" Sam breathed.

"Not close enough" Dean whispered, pulling back and thrusting back in with one swift motion. He watched in awe as Sam's mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise, the scream of pleasure he'd been about to let out silenced by the paranoia that someone would hear it and come looking. Dean suppressed a laugh at Sam's paranoia, now determent to make him cry out his name. He picked up a steady rhythm, one hand on Sam's hip the other closing around his hard member.

Sam closed his eyes, gripped the table so tight that his knuckles turned white but his effort to hold back a cry was becoming harder and soon he gave up. Dean hit him _just there_ and he cried out Dean's name, followed by incoherent words and moans and groans. He tried to stop the moans but Dean repeatedly hit _that_ spot and he was going over the edge. A few more thrusts and strokes and they both came, cries of pure pleasure leaving their lips.

Dean eased himself out of Sam, making the younger Winchester feel empty but the feeling disappeared when Dean pulled him up and into his warm embrace. They collapsed to the fall, limps tangled and breathing heavy. Dean held Sam close to him; their bare chest pressed together, their hearts beating as one. Breathing deeply they both let out a weary sigh.

"The suit was nerdy" Sam whispered.

Dean chuckled while caressing Sam's sweat soaked hair "I made it look good though."

Sam bit Dean playfully on the neck "of course you did" some sarcasm dripped from his words but in truth he did mean it.

They both lapsed into silent, enjoying the moment and coming down from their high, sleep was about to creep in when there was a knock at the door followed by a loud creek. Their brother's eyes shot open, oh shit!

"Is everything ok in here?" came a soft male voice.

Dean looked at Sam, the man hadn't ventured too far and hopefully hadn't seen them "Everything's perfect."


End file.
